Love and Answer
by Athrun-chan
Summary: Shouko Fuyuumi, a shy girl who somehow takes a teenage interest on her Senpai in Music Department in her school. But yet, a certain boy confesses to her and she can't do anything...What happen then?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Hi,I don't own La Corda d'Oro, it's Yuki Kure-senpai's . But, as any of the Fanfic writers, this Anime DID inspired me to write a story about this impossible couple. I don't know, but that's how I am. Anyway, please Read and Review. Tell me if you like t or not. Oooh..! I also do not like flames so if any of you do not like/hate one of these characters or maybe both, please leave immediately^^ Please enjoy! _

_Love and Answer_

**Chapter **** 1**** : **** First Day**

A wonderful day for July. The sun rose gracefully, the wind blew the enchanting aromatic air, and...It's just so great to be a day.

But, it wasn't as great as that view for a Shoko. Shoko Fuyuumi. She would attend the most outstanding school in Japan. And it wasn't a usual school. It was a Music School Department she would be attended. The best music school ever.

Her mother was so excited, even more excited than she was. But she didn't mind. It was her mother's dream after all, being one of those mothers who can see her beloved daughter or son, will stand proudly in the Ceremony Ground. Oh yeah...the Ceremony. How she hated that. She knew the Ceremony was specially held to greet the new freshmen, but now she thought she would be one of them...NO.

To made it worse, her mother ordered their driver to fetch her to and from school by a...a...Limousine! She ABSOLUTELY didn't have any idea about the her mother's purpose by using a Limousine. She just...didn't like it. She was trying to be as humble as she could back then in the Middle School and NOW her mother would ruin that?

But she couldn't refuse it. She didn't have any courage for doing so. All these times, she was used to say 'Yes' and always agreed for whatever her parents said. She was 'forced' to wear her mother's dress choice even if she didn't like it. She also tried to like her mother's course choices, about How to be a Lady, Meeting etticque, and so on... She just couldn't say 'NO'.

And here she was. Sitting in her Limousine, staring at her to-be school's huge golden gate. The limosine started to move in, entering the ground. And, as she had expected it, a lot of students stared at her beneath her thick window car. She closed her eyes and still.. was quiet. She didn't want to get out from her Limousine. In her mind, she could just imagine how she would be treated. A lot of people would make fun of her, bullied her, hid her things, threw them to the Burning Part Process, would—

"Miss Fuyuumi..? Aren't you supposed to get out from the car and be on your way to the Cereminy Ground right now?" her driver,Tatsuya, said with concern.

He was 2 years above hers and she always considered him as her older brother. She 'worked' with her family 'cause he didn't want to continue his big family's bussiness so he ran away. Well...'worked' wasn't the right word. He didn't work for her, her mother simply often asked him to drive Shouko's car to take her everywhere she would suppose to be. And, right now, she was in college.

Shouko started trembling. Looking at those piercieng eyes utside...i's kinda scary though. "A...ano..I...d-don't think I'll b- be ..a-able t—t—to get out right now. I—I mean, w-with those eyes-s, I—"

Tatsuya nodded. He seemed understand about her problem. Then, he grabbed one of her hand. Of course, it made her shocked. He told her,"Then I'll accompany you until we reach the Ceremony Ground. How does that sound?"

Shouko blushed. Then rushly she answered,"N-no! O-of course no! Y-you don't n-need t-to do that!" Then she made a move. Slowly she opened the door car. Tatsuya shouted,"Hey,Milady! It's supposed to be me who did that for you!"

It was so loud, a hundred or maybe more students glanced at them. Turning back, Shouko whispered,"T-Tatsuya-san..! C-could you...please..-l—lowered y-your voice..a...l—little..? And..d-dont..c-call me..Milady..a-anymore," her face was turning red.

Realizing his mistakes, Tatsuya then got out from car then grabbed Shouko's hand,"I'm sorry Shouko-sama. Perhaps, for atoning my mistakes who caused you felt a little uncomfortable just now, please let me guide and accompany you to reach your destination, Ceremony Ground. Since I also was one of the students here,"

"N-no need to do..that Tatsuya –san. I-I...can make it...m-myself," she sounded not pretty sure about her last word._ Myself? Since when I'm starting to believe in myself...?_

"I insist. Now, if you would," while holding her right hand, he then slowly walked toward the front door. Shouko could only lowered her head as low as possible. She looked like searching for a new face beyond the floor they both stepped. She could hear the girls whispered to each other about her,

"Hey, did you guys see that?A spoiled rich girl do not have her courage to even step into her new school!"

"Yeah, I know! And, look! Her boyfriend even had to take her out from her car! Psssh...make me soo jealouuss!"

"Her boyfriend? I don't think so! Didn't you hear him called that shy girl 'Milady'?"

"Oooh...! So you mean, he was HER servant? He does not look like one of it!"

"I think so. But , with your personal servant as handsome and cool as him, who will refuse it?"

The girls kept talking about her. Now, there was nothing she could do except let her face turned red as ripped tomato.

"I'm sorry," she lit her face. She then met those eyes, the mahogany eyes. After 3 seconds, she blinked._ Wait! Did he just say sorry? But why..?_

"Because of me, you were gossiped. I shouldn't even asked you to walk together with me, "So he heard. _Ow...shit! Now he knew that THEY were talking about how handsome he was, and so-on!_

"W-wait! I-it doesn't matter. I-I s-should be the one who a-apologize to y-you.."

He lifted his eyebrows,"Hm...? For what case if I may ask?"

Now she felt the air was getting hotter and hotter. She didn't know how to tell the truth,

"U-uhm..I-It must be...s-so a-awkward to h-have a...walk together...with s-someone like me. S-so, I-Im r-really...sorry,"

He then laughed,"Someone like you, Shouko-sama? I don't get it,"

"I mean..."she frustated. "Well,j-just...f-forget it.."

He looked her face. It was turning red._ Hm..maybe there was nothing wrong if I teased her once for a while.._ " 'Rule #128. It is not allowed to leave a conversation without giving an answer of it'. Well, Shouko-sama. That was rude of you if I may comment," he said that. He placed his fingers on his chin.

"N-no! It's just...I-It wasn't...t-that important, so-"

"For me, It is."

Shouko took a deep breath, then answered, "I-It's just... a-aren't you ashame..or maybe, e-embarassed...be-because,walking...with..m-me..?"

Tatsuya sighed. "Here,here. No, I AM not ashamed. You are just like my younger sister,if you don't mind having a big brother like me. And just like other big brothers, I am proud of my younger sister. Don't you think that's wrong?"

Shouko was silent,then,"I-I..don't know 'bout...t-that case..b-but, having..a b-big brother especially l-like...you...i-is just fine f-for...m-me.." she was trembling. Now, she really wouldn't want him seeing her face like that.

Tatsuya just laughed softly,then placed his hand on Shouko's shoulders, "Thanks, that means a lot for me, seeing there is at least someone wanted me to exist,"

Shouko didn't have any business with him by asking him 'Why' because it was such look like an important question for him. So she only nodded.

Then again, Tatsuya stopped so sudden until it made Shouko's face bumped into his back. Slowly, he opened the enormous door and, "Here we are. The Ceremony Ground,"

Shouko stepped beside him. Looking at thousand students that were starting to be gathered. _Wait, something's not right. My uniform was different from most of them. Then again, where is the other—"_

"If you seek your..friends, Shouko-sama, they are here," he said while pointing his finger toward a huge group behind the enormous door. _Wow..look at them. They are just like any princesses from the other world._ She thought. Then she started to feel her stomach ached. It was her naturality, feeling stomachache whenever she was nervous. She lowered her head. _Now...how is she supposed to get in among the group...? Suddenly say hello seems not a right decision. So, what—_

"Hey,you." Someone called. She immediately turned back, only to find a blue-haired man standing there. He was also a student from Music Department though.

"You are blocking my way in. Why don't you move?"

Shouko then nodded rushly. The only thing she wanted right now was just got away from this arrogant boy. When she was about to have a move, Tatsuya grabbed her hand from beside. Then he pushed her toward the arrogant boy before him.

"Hey, since you are also one of the Music Department students, why don't you take this girl to your group? You see, she hasn't really good at talking with people who can be called...'stranger' for her. So—"

"...I don't need her. Find your own way," he interrupted.

"Hey! I AM being nice to you by asking you to take her with you until you guys reach your group then you can separate. That's all,"

"I don't know her and there's no need for me to do a ridiculuous task like that. Who do you think I am?"

Shouko built her courage up, then stood beside Tatsuya. "Ng..T-Tatsuya-san, I-I think...I c-can reach my group by..m-myself." She took a deep breath then continue,"And..y-you should...be back,d-don't you? The college i-is awaiting.."

To be honest, she really didn't have any idea about doing stuff like this by herself, alone, and no Tatsuya around her; but she just couldn't let him bear a burden because of her lack of courage.

Tatsuya turn to his watch, then sighed heavily."I guess you're right." He analyzed her for a minute then turned around,"Okay, I'll come back but I'll pick you from school at 2.00 p.m. so you should be ready at that time okay?"

Shouko quickly nodded her head. Then she turned around to the group, just to prove Tatsuya that she'll be alright.

_Note : __ Fuuuh...here is the first chapter! Hope you'll like it anyways. Tell me if you like it or not okay?^^ Oh yeah, just for your information, Tatsuya is my own made character. If you like it, I'll tell more about him soon. Maybe, if everyone agrees, I'll make a triangle love story between TatsuyaxShoukoxLen or maybe using another character beside Tatsuya. Ngg...I'm not from a country which its language is English, so forgive me if there are a lot of wrong grammars or vocabularies okay?^^ Stay tunned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : __I do not own La Corda d'Oro and...You don't have any idea how I wish if I do, but, It's still Yuki Kure-sensei's so I am the one who tried to make another story about this impossible couple. No flames if any of you disagree or maybe even hate this couple. And, for the other, please Read and Review and let me know whether you like it or not. Stay tunned and please enjoy this chapter like the one chapter you've been read!^^ Thanks a lot!_

**Love and Answer**

**Chapter****2****: ****Conversation...?**

When she turned around, she found Tatsuya was nowhere again. She sighed with such a...relieved feeling. But, the arrogant boy was still there, staring at her. She hesitantly approached him with some trembling steps. Then, she lowered her head.

"U-Umm...I-I am sorry for disturbing you just now. P-Please...proceed..w-with your activities,"

"You didn't disturb me,"

"Y-Yes, but my friend did. He was too...o-over worried a-about me but a-as you..see,I-I.."

"So you don't need any helps from me do you?" he interrupted.

She nodded in a rush speed. Then she bowed to him as low as she could before head toward opposite direction.

"Hey." The arrogant boy called. Before she could turn around, he told," You headed to the wrong direction. It should be the opposite."

Shouko couldn't help but blushing. She stared at the arrogant boy for a while, then nodded with her smile. _ Perhaps, he wasn't as arrogant as I thought.._"Y-Yeah, I know.. I-I..o-only need...a r-restroom. T-Thanks th-though..."

He rolled his eyes. "Who said I was worried over you? I just wouldn't want to be blamed by that friend of yours for letting you get lost."

She blinked. _Friends...? What friends...?_ Then she suddenly remembered. He must consider Tatsuya. He seemed still be bothered as what Tatsuya did just now for her. "E-err...right. S-so..if you'll e-excuse me..."

He gave her a I-don't-Care bow then turned his glance to the other sides.

**-o0o-**

Shouko just could not bear it anymore. Now that she was alone and no one there was kind enough for her to help her introduce herself to her to-be friends. She hadn't ever felt this lonely before, and this is...scary. Remembering that now she was alone and no one she knew among these 3000 strangers. Really, after this day went by, she promised to established her Social Skill by visiting the Orphanage or maybe paid some visits to her old friends, or maybe only to her neighbors.

Now, what was she suppose to do to kill her time? She couldn't stand anymore, being the only 'different' girl among these huge amount of students.

_Why don't I kill my time in this restroom? I'm sure people was busy enough to forget about this kind of room, and until the__ ceremony__ begin, there is no one will see me—_Just by she wanted to continue her thoughts, the restroom door was knocked. _Wait...? Knocked? _ She was quiet and tried to not make any moves yet 3 seconds later she still heard that. The knocks from outside. _I don't know if anybody should knock the restroom door before get in. Isn't this room a public place..?_

She expected a call from outside, from beneath the door but there was nothing. All she could hear was just knocks. 3 minutes... 15 minutes went by as a heavy sound was coming from outside. It was male's but who..?

"Hey, you. What are you doing there...?"

_Wait... I do not know whose voice it is, but maybe I recognize it... But who..?_

"Hey, new student. The ceremony will begin soon. "

_A..aahh..! It was his! It was the arrogant boy's voice!_ She hit her own head for forgetting such a voice like that. I mean, it's just 21 minutes ago!

She then turned the knob, pulled it open. "I-I'm s-sorry.. I-Is..the c-ceremony a-about to...b-begin..?" she just couldn't stare at his face so she lowered her head, as usual.

He wore a bored look on his face, then answered," You heard me. " he rolled his eyes again, "Come." He didn't even make sure Shouko was in his behind or not, he had been starting to walk away. Shouko was always as understanding girl as a dog, so she followed him. During that 'little tour', she tried to stay her eyes on ground, tried to make her invisible enough to let her free from the eyes of people around her, staring at them or most of all..._her. _All she slightly could recognize was that he was leading her to the uncounted row of seats.

After walked for a while, he stopped beside a row of seats. He simply asked her,"You sit here." He pointed a little at the seat right beside him. Shouko nodded then sat there. The arrogant boy didn't move, still analyzed her. When she turned her head to his position with a curious look on her face, he then stated, " Don't move to another seats."

Shouko nodded and muttered a little,_ "Why would I do that anyway?"_ Somehow, the arrogant boy heard and replied, "Who knows," before he started to walk away.

It took 2 minutes for her to guess what purpose his statement was about, until she realized what had been happened. _No way! He heard me muttering? And, he IS my Sophomore, and I was being dare to say such a thing in MY first day? Jesus...This isn't good.._

While Shouko was cursing herself, the speech from Chairman had begun. He called the Sophomores who had some talented skills on music. This school, although had more General Department Classes than Music Department Class, it always gave more notifications and more care about the Music Department Class. It couldn't be helped though, 'cause the reason why the school became this outstanding was because its many precious achievements in Music.

When the Chairman showed the audience a group of students who always participated in Music Show, Shouko raised her head. Really, she wanted to know how great they were for being able to participate in a great level music show such as that show.

But then, she realized something surprising. The arrogant boy was also there, standing there._ Whaattt...? He IS one of her always-deserved-to-be-adored-of students? I mean, I know he is MY Senior, but imagining HE is one of the students who usually played in Music Show...? No way! _She even blinked her eyes twice. She just couldn't believe it! The boy who until now was considered as an arrogant boy was actually...

That boy was called to tell about his speech, about to greet the new students, and gave more credit to his Freshmen in Music Department.

"Ladies and Gentleman, good morning. As a representative of us, the Seniors in Music Department , I , Len Tsukimori, am honored to greet you all. In this appropriate situation, I hope this year will bring us more determination to be the best. I, as many other students here, am obsessed to gain and also received more achievements than we'd got last year. For this school's sake, I adviced you all to start a hard time to practice, practice, and always practice. Thank you,"

The audience gave him standing applauses but she didn't. Instead, she blinked a few times, trying to absorb his whole words to him. _ ...That's all? He only greeted the Music Department Class...? But, what about the General Department..?_

He then sat in his seat gracefully. Shouko's gaze unintentionally impact on his. Len stared at her too. She knew he had a cold gaze in his eyes but there was something ...different. Something...pained on him. Knowing she had stared at him for such a long time (at least for her), she immediately turned her gaze to another side. Anything but him.

When she looked at his eyes, she could find...a determination she could feel rashly flew through herself. Whether she could admit it or not, all she wanted to do was -okay it may seemed as silly as she thought—helping him to get through whatever his problems were.

But maybe she should had been realized that it could be quite impossible. Because just ike everybody knew, Len Tsukimori was one of the popular boys who were quite known by his coolness and his _own _ignorance. He just seemed...quite comfortable enough whenever he was alone and _maybe _whenever he was assumed as an arrogant boy.

She sighed. _What in the hell I've been thinking! He lived in a complete different world from me!. There's no way a high-class boy like him would want to be helped by a 'commoner' student like me. _She thought in defeat. But well...maybe she could maintain her relationship with her other Senpais by get knowing them better. Hmm..._maybe _ she somehow would get her chance to have some friends, and _maybe _if she was fortunate enough to be friends with her Senpais.

Ah...just thinking about it had been giving her a racing heart. Her heart-beat pounded fastly., and was too wrapped in her dreams that didn't realize her eyes were starting to spark.

The only thing she didn't know was just at the same time, Len unintentionally began to smirk..

**-o0o-**

_Note : __Yosh! That's the new chapter. I'll try to make the next chapters soon but I don't know...School will start the day after __tomorrow after this long holiday and, as you all know, it always sucks..T_T _

_Oh yeah, I'm sorry for forgetting something important , but this story will always be rated T+ okay? Tell me if you like it and I'll keep writing__ then!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : __Hey, I do not own La Corda d'Oro , it's Yuki Kure-sensei's . Anyways, I'm back ! I'm sorry for being late to update this chapter, because there are a holy shit pile of assignments right now in my desk. Well, that's all. Please Read and Review so then I'll know you like it or not. Please enjoy!^^_

**Love and Answer**

**Chapter 3 : Strange Moment..**

Shouko was walking through the hall when suddenly some students came to her. With hald-screamly, they shook her hand at almost the same time, "Hey, Shouko-chan! Congratulations! You're accepted in Music Show this year you know that?"

Shouko blinked."P-Pardon me...?"

One of them, who happened to be her classmate, Mari, shook her head."No way! You don't know? It's being being posted in the Board School and everyone has been watching it right now!"

_Everyone...? No way! _With little nervous, Shouko bowed to them then decided to check the Board. This must be one of the lamest jokes ever! There's no way the whole school stared at the Board while one of those names was hers.

She then arrived in the front of Board. _Maki was right.. There was a whole students here, and like what I've expected, the whole students meant..Crowd. And I HATE that._

Timidly, Shouko tried to get closer to make sure her name was there. But before she could reach the Board, someone trampled one of her feet. She lost her balance..

Desperately, she closed her eyes and prepare for the impact between her and the cold floor. She was about to crush the floor when suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. 2 seconds...4 seconds... There was no impact and she couldn't feel the floor beneath her face. Then she felt those arms slowly lit her backwards. She opened her eyes and found herself in the corner of the hall, besides the row of large windows that was surrendering the hall.

She blinked. Then, slowly she turned around and found...HIM! Len Tsukimori, the arrogant boy as ever. She then lit her face. Almost as sudden as the moment she'll kiss the floor, she pushed him away. Too strong, until he was forced to step back a few steps.

"Th-thank you...for—" she said that with trembling sound. She suddenly felt sorry for herself. He only helped her just now but instead of happy she pushed him roughly. She shut her eyes up. _No way, no way...I'll only make more problems with him! What IS wrong with me?_

"It's okay," he rolled his eyes, again. It made Shouko wondered if that was really his natural habit though he seemed always did that whenever he was annoyed. "Though, I didn't expect you'll push me that hard anyways,"

Shouko blinked once. _Oh yeah...I pushed him. But I don't think it will be that hard. _"S-sorry..I-I..was nervous.., s-so—" she tried to give him the most reasonable answer but it seemed like it could never be found.

"...Nervous?" he gave her a sarcastic laugh. Then she shook her head. "Let's...not talk about it," then she turned her head to Len, smiled nervously," Wh-what are you doing here...Se-senpai?"

Hearing her called him with 'Senpai', he didn't realize he raised one of his eyebrows. Realizing his reaction, Shouko immediately clasped her hands together in front of her face, near her lips. With her eyes shut, she rushly apologized,"I-I'm s-sorry...! I-I didn't mean to.."

"Relax , I'm here only to see the Board. They said there is my name there, so I decided to check out myself." He then tilted his head. After sighing deeply, "But with these so many people around, I don't think I'll be able to make it though,"

Shouko nodded. _He also does not like crowd, I see.._ "Se-senpai will join.. M-Music Show again.. Th-that will be nice.."

"You saw." He stated. Shouko was staring at him with a confused look in her face. "You saw me, huh?" Shouko simply nodded, "Y-you mean..in this morning ceremony right..?"

He nodded. Then they were silent. Shouko found Len facing the school yard beneath a huge glass-made window, beside her, seemed enjoy the view from there.

She didn't know what to do. So she only clutched her skirt. She then decided to start the conversation, "A-ano.."

He didn't turn around, but she knew he was listening. "Y-you are a..g- great player, so I-I want to know—"

"...How do you know I'm a great player? You haven't heard me played before," he calmly cut her words.

"B-because of the Music Show..."

"Music Show...? What's with that?"

_For Heaven's sake, does he always this clueless all the time? _"W-well...since you've always been chosen in Music Show since y-your first year, I think it's just great. No one will be chosen for two years accidentally,"

"You're not trembling," he pointed at her. Shouko turned to face him. "Wh-what...?"

"When you talk about Music Show, you're not trembling." He sighed, "Do you really want to participate in the show? "

Shouko blushed. _My God..! Did he notice? Now what am I supposed to do? _ "I-It's not like I-I really want it..It's just...great to play among the chosen people. Well, I-I..don't -wish too..hard though...I know m-my limits on music,s-so.."

"Why don't we check this out? Then we'll find whether your expectations are true or false," he said then walked towards the Board. There were fewer people there, and when they saw Len came closer, they suddenly made their ways out from there.

Suddenly it's just the two of them. Shouko searched the sheet of paper about the Music Show's announcement. Then she saw it. Her name. _Shouko Fuyuumi, 1-B. _Not able to hide her surprise, she closed her mouth, "N-no way..." Len turned his head to her direction. "...See?"

Shouko nodded. Knowing Shouko was maybe too shocked to let out some words, he added, " Talking about bullshit on ourselves is just not right. When we have a goal, it actually will make us believe in ourselves, and try to make it happen."

Shouko stared blankly on her feet. She didn't know what she was gonna say about so she was standing still. 2 minutes passed by, and she looked at her wrist-watch, it's already 2.00 p.m. and this time was when Tatsuya was supposed to be here.

"Th-thank you Tsukimori-senpai..b-but I really have t-to be home now.." she bowed to him which she received his return by giving her a light bow. She turned around, and before made any steps forward, "I-I'm sorry for being s-such a burden today..B-but..if I..may tell you th-this..I d-didn't expect you...to be th-this nice to me.."

After that, she ran.

Len stared at her shadow then sighed. He didn't know why suddenly he talked so much today. He wasn't like this before. Now, after she said that, he was surprised she didn't consider him as an arrogant boy...

-o0o-

Shouko was standing briefly in the corner of the wall. Her heart was pounding harshly, her face had deepened into riped-tomato color. Hell, as matter of fact, she even hadn't caught her breath yet. _That was...Tsukimori-senpai whom I talked to. He wasn't really scary now when I talk with him.. Is that...his nature personality? If that so, how nice if she was able to befriends with him—_

Shouko quickly dismissed her thoughts . She then realized she hadn't got enough sleep in home, until it made Shouko's mind flew in different dimension. Oh, and impossible too. She didn't really think she would be able to befriends with a great senior like a Len Tsukimori...did she? With a very almighty-and –impossible-to-be-reached aura who surrounded him, she shan't even dreamt for having a close distance with him, and to befriend with him? Not in a million years! But that event just now...he was really Len Tsukimori, wasn't he?

_Note : __Here's the third chapter.__ I'm sorry for its really short chapter, but I'll try to add more next time. __ I DO realize that Len maybe not as talk active as him in this chapter, but I want to show everyone that some__ certain__ feelings are able to make someone being a different person from his/her old self like Len... Well, do not forget to review and lemme know what's your opinions ok?^^ Should I continue or not, it's up to you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any La Corda d'Oro's chapters and they are Yuki Kure's sensei's. Anyways, here is the new chapter. It dominantly tells about how Len's feeling change a little bit and he assumed it as the weirdest thing as ever. I don't know if it will be nice so please Read and Review so then I'll know you like it or not. Please enjoy! ^v^_

_Author's Note__: __Thanks for misslaly19 for your support! I wish this story of mine will be like what you've expected. Thanks once again, hope you'll not get bored! Love. _

**Love and Answer**

**Chapter 4 : The changing of feeling**

It had been 1 month since the day she checked the School Board. There she was, standing timidly as usual near the window in the entrance of her class. She started to like seeing the view from up there, just like Len did back then. Now she knew she had a partner whose same grade as her in Music Show. He was Keiichi, from 1-A. He was known by 'Prince from 1-A' and didn't know why, she was _also_ known recently as 'The Princess from 1-B'. She didn't mind though, as long as it didn't force her to show up among the crowd.

But recently, she was bothered. Since 3 days ago, after she helped one of her Senpai to take his scarf that was covered by mud, and she cleaned it, and many things she automatically did whenever people around her having some troubles, there were some male Senpais who started to come to her class and asked her to have a lunch together which absolutely was rejected by her. And it seemed that wasn't enough from preventing them to stop coming by.

She sighed deeply. She didn't think it will be this complicated to have a high-school life. Just when she was about to be drown by her daydreaming, Len and his friends passed by through the hall. They seemed to just be back from the library.

Len unintentionally looked up and saw her. She immediately bowed her head then turned to get back to her class when suddenly a shadow came up in front of her.

"Hey, you must be Fuyuumi-chan right?"

She looked up. It was a 3rd grade Senpai, Yosuke Matsuhiro, a basketball Captain in her school. There was no doubt, he was kinda good-looking but she didn't know how her classmates were so crazy about a guy _just_ like him.

"Y-yes..what is it..?" she timidly lowered her head to the floor.

There was a long silence. Then, she felt something warm touched her chin and slowly lit it.

"My friends talked about you all the times, and that made me curious. After spying on you a few days, I realize what made them to be attracted by you so sudden." He sighed deeply, "You're always like this, no intention to hide yourself and I like it,"

_What does he try to say...? I don't get it, _"Err...th-thanks..?" she struggled to release herself because people started staring at them, including Len from the yard. It was quite outstanding spot there, so even people from school-yard could see them clearly.

"I want you to be my girl," Just after those words came out from his lips, she blushed. And she remained still, standing there and wished just to be a stone. _My Gosh...! So he meant it..!_ She was about to answer 'NO' when her classmates behind, which could be assumed easily as her FEMALE classmates screamed,"YES!"

Yosuke smiled. His hand that was previously resting on her chin reluctantly started to move away. He then waved his hand to her as a goodbye, "Great. I'll pick you up at 2.00 p.m. and we'll have a quick date okay? You don't mind?"

She searched around for some helps when all she could see was just some groups of female staring at them with such an admiration in their faces.. And the other boys were just staring at them with...a weird look. Then she turned a little, facing the window to see an empty spot on the yard. Tsukimori wasn't there.

"Fuyuumi-san? Are you okay...?"

She immediately turned back to where Yosuke-senpai was standing. "Ng..y-yeah,sure. But..at 2.00 p.m...m-my relative will pick me..up,"

"I'll take that business later. Bye Fuyuumi-chan," he smiled again and went to his hall which its location was in the opposite direction from her class's hall.

She was silent for a couple of hours before snapped her own head. _For holy Heaven's sake, did Tsukimori-senpai see it? He must think I was a stupid girl, having difficulties to only reject a boy. And he'll think I am not able to show my own courage and do not deserve to stand in the Music Show! My God.._

Then she went in her class when she immediately received her classmates' congratulations.

"Fuyuumi-san! I don't think Yosuke-senpai will confess to you like that, in front of our class for holy crap!"

"He_ is_ Yosuke-senpai, Fuyuumi-san! One of the hottest boys as ever! Why do you not feel happy?"

"Congrats, Fuyuumi-san! You've got the most wanted boy in the school as your boyfriend!"

_Happy..? For being made fun by his confession in front of my OWN class and still, I couldn't do anything back then, just standing there and not capable to refuse him..? And yet, Tsukimori-senpai saw it and... Wait. What does it have__ to do__ with Tsukimori-senpai? _

**-o0o-**

She was putting in her things inside her bag when she heard a soothe voice called her.

"Fuyuumi-chan,"

She turned gracefully and looked kinda depressed when she saw who it is. Yosuke-senpai.

"Konnichiwa, M-Matsuhiro-senpai.." He somehow was aware of her reaction so he asked,"Hmm? What's wrong?"

She quickly shook her head before she caused him more worried. She turned to see the road through the window when she saw...Tatsuya's black Mazda car.

"Come, we don't have much time for this little date of ours," he said again, now with a smile on his face. He was truly a prince indeed, with that boyish yet polite smile, he knew what moves he would do to make girls melting.

Maybe because it was her first relationship, she felt something's wrong but somehow felt and comfortable with the warmth he just gave her...

**-o0o-**

There was Tatsuya, standing at the gate with a glass of soft drink in his hand and some girls surrounded him. When she showed up, Tatsuya smiled and started to walk toward her when he saw someone beside her.

"You must be Fuyuumi-chan's relative? I'm Yosuke Matsuhiro, her boyfriend."

He almost choked out when he heard that,"Excuse me..? Her boyfriend..?"

"Yes, since today. And I want to inform you that starting from now on Fuyuumi-chan will be taken by me, and that's including morning and after school,"

Tatsuya raised an annoying eyebrow, and turned to Shouko."..Really?" When Shouko didn't response, and only received her embarassed face. Sighing, he turned to the said boy, observed him for a while then gaze toward Shouko. "...Well, Fuyuumi-san, since your.. _boyfriend_ has already said that there's nothing I can do... you okay with it?"

She nodded her head. Although to be honest she wasn't as sure as her reaction, there's nothing wrong to at least gave Yosuke a shot.

"...Okay, if you say so. I'll be heading home now, but at least tell me where you are heading to," he looked to both of them but he _clearly_ gave a suspicious look on his face when he stared at Yosuke.

He placed his fingers across his chin then looked up, as if there would be an answer fall from the sky."...I'm not sure yet. Maybe we'll just have a lunch then watching some movies..."

"Call me if you need anything. _Anything__._ Not exception, some helps." Tatsuya exclaimed before going into his black Mazda car.

Then he went off.

"Well then, shall we...?" he asked while he slowly wrapped her fingers with his hands, then guided her to his Red Lamborghini that was waiting on the Park-yard.

**-o0o-**

Shouko felt rather uncomfortable being inside a _stranger's_ car. She only knew a little bit of Yosuke Matsuhiro and here she was, being inside his car as his...girlfriend?

She had no idea how a perfect boy as Yosuke would took a notice for her. Until today, she was still 'intimidated' by everyone's gaze and always being _unnoticed _one. So why would HE want her, an excuse's-pity-unnoticed girl as his girlfriend?

Establishing her courage, she decided to start the conversation first, "Ng..M- Matsuhiro-senpai, may I ask you...s-some questions?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, then smiled gently," Sure. But before that, why are you being so nervous every time I see you?"

She blushed. She didn't think he would notice it though. "W-well..There is s-some connection about why I'm being..s-so nervous w-with my question anyways."

She sighed deeply. Her hands clutched her skirt. "Are you..s-sure you d-didn't choose...the wrong person?" she finally was able to let those words out from her mouth. She turned her head slightly, to look at Yosuke's expression. But when she saw his _'I-don't understand' look_ on his face, she took it that he was confused and clearly didn't have any ideas about where her question will head to.

So she continued," I-I mean...Me? There's a whole girls..a-around you who r-really want to be your..girlfriend but...me..?" she turned her gaze away, to the outside through the window.

He finally got it. Like as an answer, Yosuke decided to move his car to the corner of the road. After turned off his car, he looked straight to the view through the main window for a while. Then he turned his gaze toward her. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't..." she was in the blank mode right now. She didn't even know how she should say things like this to Yosuke. "Just..forget it,"

"Look at me,"

She still stared the view from beneath the window's mirror. "No. I-I mean, I just..realize this isn't t-the right time t-to talk...about things like..this,"

"Fuyuumi-san, look at me. Right now."

She still ignored his words. _Really, how can he still be in calm mode? Doesn't he have any ideas of the reason why I'm being nervous all this time and now he asked me to look at him? _" T-that's it. So.. i-if you would—"

"Look at me!" he rather roughly turned her head to now face him. She was in silence tears right now. She bit her lips tightly. She didn't want to be a huge burden for him and made him feel ashamed someday because had a girlfriend like her. She just...couldn't imagine the Perfect Yosuke would be made fun of because of her, being his girlfriend.

"...I'm sorry. I only want to know what is in your mind that made you so...nervous, and I wonder if that's because of me," he stated smoothly. He was now staring at her red eyes deeply. He wanted the truth answer.

Shouko hesitated to tell him the truth. She was afraid she would be assumed as a silly girl. "I-It's okay,really. Now if y-you would,we better—"

"No. I want to know the anwer. It really bothers me, and I don't like that,"

Shouko was silence. In her mind, she was arranging her words carefully."I...you know that I'm... r-really shy..right?"

He nodded.

"I-...I'm not really good with..people around me and.."

She sighed deeply. Yosuke tried to concede the nervousness inside her. "Wait. I don't get it. What's the connection between you're being nervous with your problems?"

"It _has_ a connection! I-I...kept thinking that I do not deserve it all, i-including you," she took a deep breath then continued," I-I..think I..am not good e-enough to..d-deserve you..I-Is that clear...enough?"

Yosuke was about to reply but Shouko interrupted him again. "Y-you know,I...don't want to be a..b-burden to anyone else, including you.. I'm scared of seeing you feel...ashamed to have a...girlfriend such as m-me! I...there is a whole of girls w-who really want to be your girlfriend and now...me?" she explained again, to make him clear." I-I think you're choosing the wrong..person,"

"...No, I'm not.. You won't be a burden to me, and more importantly, I_ will_ not be ashamed to have you as my girlfriend. "

"Those girls are prettier and so..just like a story from t-the dreamland and—"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Now that I think about it, you ARE really silly. I don't need them. From the first time I knew you from my classmates, I knew there's something special from you. I don't want to lose you, I don't want to see you with other guys, and I felt something stabbed me when I see you are with one of my classmates."

Shouko blushed. "But still...I-I kept thinking that other girls deserve—"

He gently took one of her hands. When he felt Shouko wasn't too focus enough to realize that he was holding her,he caressed them. "Just...shut up. You have to be more confident of yourself. Sure, they're beautiful, but I don't really like them. Everyone has their own type. When I said it's you, it must be you. You understand?"

She nodded slowly. _Really, what does he see in her anyway? She's so timid, has no courages at all, and worse, she doesn't like him. Not that he knows the latter anyway.. _"You know what I like more about you other than your enchanting inner-self?" he asked suddenly. She shook her head. ..._What? He likes it when I AM being silly or what..?_

"_I like you more when you're blushing because of me.."_

**-o0o-**

Note : Yosh! That's probably longer than my previous chapters. And probably more cheesy.. I hadn't realized it yet I'm still writing on it. Hope you'll not be bored when you read this chapter. Yes, for your information, Yosuke Matsuhiro is my own-character. I wrote him as a super-handsome boy who had a gentleman manner toward girls and knew how to treat them well. I imagined him as a boy who had dark-brown hair and had a soft harajuku hair-style, and was bestowed a great posture of body as a basketball player. Oh yeah..I have a plan on making him felt kinda jealous of Len someday in the next chapters (maybe). But I don't know! It's up to you whether you like it or not. So,keep R & R okay?^^


End file.
